


Vampiric Lust - Blood is not the only liquid I like to suck - Vladimir x Blood Queen Lana'thel

by DarknessConsumesMe



Category: League of Legends, World of Warcraft
Genre: Beyond Two Worlds: A League of Legends/ World of Warcraft Crossover, Erotic Scenes, F/M, League of Legends - Freeform, Not-a-real-threesome, One-Shot, One-shot porn, Oral, Porn, Sex, Smut, World of Warcraft - Freeform, doggy, no real plot, straight - Freeform, sucking, usual sex, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessConsumesMe/pseuds/DarknessConsumesMe
Summary: This is just a quick one-shot erotic fanfic between Vladimir from League of Legends and Blood Queen Lana'thel and her daugther from World of Warcraft. This belongs to my Lesbian Crossover between these two games that why I'm posting this seperate. You don't need to read the original work to enjoy this short fic but I would be happy if you would check it out. It takes place after chapter 15 of my "Beyond Two Worlds: A League of Legends/ World of Warcraft Crossover" Story.  Quick background review: Noxus is allied with a mysterious group and together they try to conquer Azeroth and Runeterra. Blood Queen Lana'thel was saved by one of the group leaders and her death in Ice Crown Citadel was just faked. Vladimir heard of her and seeks her because he wants to get stronger but this has a price...Don't forget that any of these characters don't belong to me, they belong to Riot Games or Blizzard Entertainment. Enjoy it :)





	Vampiric Lust - Blood is not the only liquid I like to suck - Vladimir x Blood Queen Lana'thel

 

Vladimir came out of the portal which had brought him to the place he was looking for. Ice Crown Citadel, a massive and gigantic castle made out of pure ice which was located in an, by snow fully covered area. The purpose for his visit was that he wanted to see if Le Blanc had told him the truth. She had told him that in this castle lived a beautiful vampire woman who was familiar with blood magic. Vladimir wanted so seek her because he wanted to get more power. His expectation was that she will make him stronger because she was one of Noxus’ new allies.  
  
Vladimir looked around and noticed quickly enough that he was standing in the gigantic main hall which was filled with around a few thousand skeletons, ghouls or other undead creature. Vladimir already had seen undead creatures in his life before so he wasn’t shocked or he didn’t have the desire to vomit but he still was disgusted by this partly rotten walking corpses. He walked through the main hall until he came to a very large ice column which end wasn’t visible from this angle of vision. In front of this column stood a skeletal abomination which had four skulls, two big wings and no lower abdomen. It carried a huge axe and was floating above the ground.  
  
“Who are you and what do you want?” the creature asked with a deep voice.  
  
“I’m Vladimir from Noxus, I’m one of your allies. I’m here to see Blood Queen Lana’thel”  
  
“Ah yes, The Lich king already had told me that you will come. Follow this stairs and you will come to a transporter which will bring you to the quarter in which her chamber is. It’s on the opposite side of the area. You have to talk to her blood princes and tell them that Lich king Fireblood had given you the permission to see her” the creature responded and pointed at the circular stairs which wrapped itself up from two sides around the lower part of the column . Vladimir nodded and followed the rising stairs and spotted a small platform behind the column. Vladimir stepped onto the platform and was suddenly teleported elsewhere. He looked around and noticed that he was in a much higher level. In front of him was the same ice column but it was surrounded by a thin platform, from the platform ran four bridges, three of them ran to different quarters. In the part of the column around which the platform was, was a pathway built-in with another transporting platform.  
  
Vladimir passed the bridge in front of him, through the pathway and then followed the opposite bridge to the quarter where he could find Blood Queen Lana’thel. He spotted a few vampires, most of them had been elves before they had been turned, in a small anteroom with a circular form. These vampires looked at him and Vladimir knew that they knew that he wasn’t one of them. But what they didn’t know was that he will be one of them soon because he wanted that Blood Queen Lana’thel turn him into one of her kind. Vladimir lifted his left hand and drew blood out of the glass sphere which floated above a small column.  
  
“I’m here because your lord, the Lick King allowed me to have an audience with your queen. The four headed flying skeleton allowed me to pass so I hope you will bring me to your queen” Vladimir said.  
  
“Follow me” a beautiful female vampire with green hair said and guided Vladimir to a much larger room. Then she claimed the left staircase with him until they came to a higher level. He followed her until they came to a large door which was guarded by Lana’thels most powerful servants, three vampire elves who wore robes which exposed their muscular upper body. Each prince looked similar, the only details were they distinguished themselves were the colour of their robes and the colour of their long hair. The first prince wore a red robe and had silver hair, the second prince wore a brown robe and had purple coloured hair. The last prince had grey hair and wore a grey robe.  
  
The female servant told them that the Lich King had allowed Vladimir to have a meeting with Blood Queen Lana’thel. The first vampire prince nodded and opened the door with a snap with his fingers. Vladimir stepped in the room which’s door was immediately closed behind him. He observed the room very closely. The room was huge, the walls and the floor had a red colour scheme. The furniture was made out of the most expensive material which could be found in Azeroth. Vladimir spotted a bed with a red blanket and red pillows at the opposite side of the room. In the middle of the room was a large pool built in the floor which was filled with blood. In this pool bathed one of the most beautiful women Vladimir ever had seen. Her skin was very pale, almost green. Her hair was chocolate brown and would reach to her ass if she would stand up and two enormous wings came out of her back.  
  
Vladimir noticed that Lana’thel’s green lips were formed into a smile as she spotted him. “Look who we have here” Lana’thel said and stood up. Vladimir’s mouth went dry as the vampire queen stood up, the way the blood flowed down her well curved body was very erotically. Her breasts were very large and bounced with each step she was taking towards him. His gazes hung on her breast at first but then shifted to her shaved pussy. He could feel that his dick is going to be stiff if he keeps looking at her. She walked to him very slowly, shaking her curves with each step. She walked around Vladimir and stopped behind him, stroking his shoulders and neck softly.  
  
“You are not one of use but you are able to control blood” Lana’thel statemented.  
  
“Yes. I’m from a different world called Runeterra. A monk taught me how to drain blood from other living beings, he also told me how to control other with this ability”  
  
“Controlling blood can be deadly and useful. I can turn you in one of us Darkfallen and transform you to a vampire. But it has its price” Lana’thel said and licked the skin of Vladimi’s neck softly. Her tongue felt bizarre at first but Vladimir got used to its cold touch very quickly.  
  
“What kind of a price?” Vladimir asked.  
  
Lana’thel bit him softy and sucked blood out of his veins with her sharp fangs then she started to undress him by taking his cloak off. She rubbed his well-defined stomach muscles and kept licking his neck. Her silence confirmed Vladimir’s suspicion that she wanted to have sex with him. Vladimir was aware that this was his lucky day, not only he will gain more power by being turned in a vampire, he also can sleep if one of the most beautiful women he ever had seen.  
  
“I wasn’t able to have sex with a real man for decades. My pussy is feeling lonely down here” Lana’thel whispered with an erotic voice, while she stroke her southern lips with her left hand softly while her other hand kept rubbing Vladimir’s stomach muscles.  
  
“Don’t you have your servants and the three princes?” Vladimir asked curious.  
  
“Yes but I don’t sleep with my servants. I’m a queen and a queen never let her get touched by her servants. Besides I’m more interested in humans instead of elves. Of course only powerful humans who have similar power to mine and want to become a vampire. But I don’t want only to turn you into a normal vampire. You will get through a special ritual and become my husband and the king of the San’layn. Together we will rule other the Darkfallen, that’s the name of our vampire society. You won’t touch other girls and I won’t sleep with others, maybe with females if you want to see that” Lana’thel explained and walked around Vladimir and stopped in front of him. Vladimir wasn’t able to not stare at her. Lana’thel smirked and placed his hands on her breasts which started to knead them softly at first, later faster and more roughly.  
  
Lana’thel moaned quietly and pulled Vladimir in a needy kiss. Her lips were cold but he got used to them very quickly. Vladimir felt that his lips were parted and a cold tongue invaded his mouth. His own tongue wrestled with Lana’thel’s but her tongue won at the end. Lana’thel pulled away and said ”You are so handsome you know that? My pussy is already wet thanks to your look”.  
  
Vladimir looked down at her pussy and noticed that the Blood Queen was really wet. The vampire smiled as she spotted the huge boner which seemed to try to rip Vladimir’s pants in pieces. Lana’thel pulled his pants down and started to rub Vladimir’s huge dick. Vladimir moans were quite at first but became louder as she increased her rubbing speed. His dick was twitching in anticipation and Lana’thel took it in her mouth. Her tongue licked his glans while she took his penis as deep in her mouth as it was possible. She kept sucking and licking his dick with her skilled tongue until he came in her mouth. Vladimir pulled his dick out of her mouth and watched that Lana’thel swallowed his sperms. He noticed the huge smile she shot at him as she noticed that his dick was still erected.  
  
Lana’thel guided Vladimir to her bed and pushed him so that he lay on his back. She rubbed and sucked his dick for a few minutes until he came again but this time over her face. She secretly had inserted a special liquid in his veins as she had bitten him, this liquid made sure that his huge member will stay erected as long as she wants. She climbed on top of Vladimir and lowered her hips down until the tip of his dick penetrated her southern lips and she moaned loudly as it was fully inserted in her vagina. Vladimir felt that her walls tightened around his huge dick. He was surprised that his dick fully fit in her, the other lovers he hadn’t been able to take the entire length of his penis.  
  
She lifted her hips up and down in a fast rhythm so that his dick was rubbed against her inner walls. Her moans went louder and drowned out his moans. He placed his hands on her waist and stroked her belly softly with his thumbs. She kept rocking her hips for a while, making sure that it constantly rubbed her inner walls. She leaned forwards and pressed her breasts against his chest as she kissed him. To Vladimir’s dislike she kept the dominance in their little tongue fight. Her cold body felt astonishingly pleasant against Vladimir’s warm body. Lana’thel kept ridding him like a cowgirl for an entire hour until he came inside her pussy.  
  
“That was awesome” Lana’thel puffed.  
  
“We are not done yet” Vladimir said. He pulled his dick out of her pussy and pushed her onto the bed as he lifted himself up. He knew that she wanted his dick so badly and she will get it again but this time he will be the one who will dominate. He turned her around and pulled her up on all fours. He shoved his dick in her pussy and took her from behind. “Hey stop that” Lana’thel cried out.  
  
“I should stop? Are you sure?”  
  
“No, you should continue but not in this position. What are you? A dog? A worgen? A wolf?” Just do it like normal humans would do it and not like a dirty animal” Lana’thel responded.  
  
“Nah my sweet little vampire it not everything can happen all the time as you wish. You want me as your king right? And I’m pretty sure that you don’t want a weakling or a wimp. You are that kind of a woman who wants a dominant man on her side who can impose his will. I won’t be just your puppet or plaything. If I’m really becoming your husband and king I want to be the one you need to have. That’s why we are doing this my way, how I want it. Can you understand that?” Vladimir asked and pushed his dick deeper inside her.  
  
“Yes” Lana’thel replied unable to say anything else because she was moaning constantly as Vladimir was fucking her from behind. He kneaded her ass roughly at first but then softly as he was pushing his hip against her. He leaned down, pressing his upper body against her back and groped her breasts. He kept banging her until cried out loud as she came then he came and filled her pussy with his sperms again. She fell onto her bed and Vladimir lay onto her, his dick was still twitching inside her.  
  
“We should do this more often” Lana’thel whispered exhausted.  
  
“We WILL do this more often my Queen” Vladimir whispered in her left ear and placed his arms around her waist as he sat up and pulled her onto his lap. He rubbed his dick against her walls for a few minutes, he pulled it out of her pussy and came over her belly and breasts.  
  
“We will have a lot of fun together” Lana’thel said smirking.  
  
“Yes we will” Vladimir said smiling at her. Lana’thel sat up as she noticed that they had been watched by someone. “Thal'ena I know that you have been watching us, you little pervert. You can come out” Lana’thel said and looked at one of her many wardrobes. A woman stepped out of the wardrobe who looked like a younger version of Lan’thel. The Blood Queen waited until the woman came to her. “This is my only daughter Thal'ena” she explained and looked at Vladimir with a small smile on her lips.  
  
“Nice to meet you although the circumstances of your first meeting are a bit… unusual” Vladimir said and looked a bit embarrassed at her after he had covered his private area with a blanket.  
  
“These bastards from Azeroth had killed her but I brought her back with the help of the Lich king” Lana’thel told and undressed her daughter slowly.  
  
“What are you doing” Vladimir asked confused.  
  
“Undressing her”  
  
“Why?” he asked confused again.  
  
“C’mon isn’t that obvious?” Lana’thel asked with a smirk in her face.  
  
“Yes but I’m not sure what I should think about it. I mean a threesome would be awesome but she is your daughter… that’s a bit… weird”  
  
“She is my daughter and?” Lana’thel asked with raised eye brows. Lana’thel counted his silence as an answer and said “Besides this is not a threesome you just make her feel good and I will massage her a bit to get her horny” Lana’thel said and kneaded her daughter’s breasts softly. Thal'ena moaned quietly and looked at her mother then she shifted her gaze to Vladimir who looked back at her with a blank expression on his face. He started at nowhere for a few seconds then he blinked a couple of times and then looked at the two vampires. “I’m not your whore”  
  
“No you aren’t but if you want to gain power and be my king you have to sleep with her too” Lana’thel said and kissed Vladimir’s neck softly. “Please do it for me” she whispered with such an erotic voice in his left ear that he couldn’t resist and his penis became erected again. Lana’thel guided her daughter’s left hand to Vladimir’s dick and helped her rubbing it then she placed her hand around Vladimir’s balls and started to play with them. Thal'ena kept stimulating his dick, her green lips were formed to a smile as his low moans reached to her ears and his face showed a pleasant expression. Lana’thel lowered her daughter onto the bed so that her back was pressed against the blanket. She spread her daughter’s legs and guided Vladimir’s dick to Thal'ena’s southern lips. Lana’thel massaged her daughter’s vaginal lips softly until her daughter was wet and then she inserted Vladimir’s dick in her pussy. Thal'ena cried out loudly as his huge dick entered her pussy. Her walls tightened around his member and loud moans escaped her lips.  
  
Lana’thel stroke her daughter’s left breast with one of her hands while her other hand caressed Vladimir’s stomach muscles. “I would do anything for my daughter, you know. Even if I have to share my partner with her. Male or female… it doesn’t matter” Lana’thel said and kissed Vladimir’s neck roughly. She left a few love bites and sucked a bit of his blood. She took a few blood drops out of his veins and placed them on her left thumb. She put her left thumb in her daughter’s mouth, Thal'ena liked it and sucked the blood greedily. Vladimir pushed his dick deeper in the Blood Princess’s cunt. Thal'ena moans went louder and more frequently. He rocked his hips forward and backwards constantly so that this dick was constantly rubbing against her tight walls. Lana’thel regarded with a large grin on her face how Vladimir was giving her beloved daughter a good time. She rubbed her daughter’s breasts until Vladimir came in her pussy. Lana’thel rubbed her daughter’s belly, she knew that her daughter always wanted to have a child but because she was undead she couldn’t have one. But Lana’thel had found a way to get her pregnant. She had used an ancient spell on her to make sure that she can get pregnant and give birth to a child. She couldn’t wait to see Thal'ena’s facial expression when she finds out that she was impregnated by Vladimir.  
  
“We should take a rest and when I will prepare the ritual” Lana’thel said and snuggled up to Vladimir and her daughter.


End file.
